A day in the summer
by harrypotterliveson
Summary: A George Weasley/Katie Bell FF.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't belong to any of the Harry Potter characters. All of them rightfully belong to the wonderful, Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Katie Bell and George Weasley. And Unpredictable pair, don't you say. Let's see. They've been best friends ever since she was 3, and he was 4. She's always loved him. He never knew. He always loved her. She never knew. If you think it's love like friend love, you are surely mistaken. More as fancying.<p>

Hi there! My name is Katie Bell. I'm 17, I'm in Gryffindor house, and I'm a Chaser for Gryffindor and a Reserve Chaser for Puddlemere United, until I graduate next year. Did I mention I'm a 7th year? Anyways, I'll tell you about myself. I'm only 5'2 and I have been ever since 3rd Year. I'm a Pure-Blood, but blood status means nothing to me. I like making friends with others. I'm quite friendly, and nice, as I've heard. My best friend is George Weasley. I met him when I was 3. He was 4. He's a year above me. Mr. Weasley and my mum stumbled upon each other at the Ministry, they talked and I guess one day I went over to the Burrow and we bonded easier than I did with Fred or Charlie or Bill or Ron or Percy. I bonded with little Ginny. She was adorable. Charlie and Bill were probably more my older brothers. I bond with them well, Just not as well as I do with George. Fred, eh. He pulled a prank on me too many times. I still love him like a brother, but we're not as close. Percy... He's a... Prat... Ron is just adorable. Like a little brother. Ginny is like a sister to me as well. I used to sleep over there a lot and I still do. I'm staying there for 1 month this summer. Oh how fun this will be. Speaking of that.. I'm off to go pack. I'll talk again later..

* * *

><p>Alright! This is a bit lame! But I'm bored and I don't give a shit! This is going to be multi chapter and I'll be working on this more and more and I've already started the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters in the story do not belong to me. Only the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>George's POV.<p>

'Ello, loves. I'm infamous George Weasley. One of the best pranksters to ever go to Hogwarts, And a Ginger head. Or at least according to Katie. Who is Katie you ask? I'll get back to her. Anyways, I left school in the middle of the year to run WWW. My joke shop, with my Twin Brother, Freddie. He's my other half. My best mate. Or at least my Guy best mate. Let's go onto looks, shall we? I'm a Ginger. You can see that because as I said, Katie, likes to call me Ginger Head. I have blue eyes, I'm 6'3 and I'm 18! Alright, so now let's get back to Katie. She's my best friend. I met her when I was 4. She was adorable when she was younger. I always used to play with her and her little golden curly hair. Haha. I'm a bit of a nutter, to tell you. Our parents met at the Ministry, started talking with one another, and I guess that's how we met. I love Kates. She's always been there. Someone who can put up with me, other than being my mum or my twin brother. I love her, more than I have loved anything. Yes, This is sappy me. You think I love her, like I love my sister, don't you? Oh! You do. No, not in that way. Little Katie Bell isn't the same Little Katie Bell anymore. She's grown up to be something more. Her hair's now brown. I don't know how that happened. Something called Muggle Hair Dye. She's still short as ever. Did I mention I like short girls? Haha. She has beautiful green orbs for eyes.. I could go on, but I'm a sap. I've fancied her since the age of 11. The only person to know this is Mum and Fred. And we all know how much mum is trying to get us together.. Speaking of Katie, I remembered! She's coming to the Burrow and staying with us for a month. I'm excited. I haven't seen her all summer. We've owled but It's not the same.

"Freddddddddddddddddddddddd."

"Yes, twin brother of mine?" Fred said nonchalontly.

"Do you know when Katie is getting here?" George said a bit too over excitedly.

Fred's eyebrows went up and a devious smirk came upon his face.

"Ooooooh. Little Kates? Hmm. I'm not sure. Planning on snogging the life out of here, brother dearest?" Fred laughed at his own antics.

George's face was now red as Katie's eyes got when she was angry. And his ears were a very bright shade of pink.

"Oh, Sod off, Fred. We all know you're wanting our little bookworm to come by." George smirked back at him.

This time Fred's face went red.

"How did you know..?" Said Fred in a whispered voice.

"I'm your brother. Of course I know."

"Don't tell mum about this. You know how Giddy she got when she found out about Katie." Fred groaned.

George groaned right along with him.

"Don't remind me." George remembered why he was talking with Fred, again.

"Oh yeah, Seriously. When is she getting here?"

"Right about-" Fred was cut off by a loud pop in the living room.

"Now!" Fred smirked while George grinned happily.

He ran towards the living room and saw Katie Bell laying on the couch listening to her muggle iPod. She did what she wanted at the Burrow. It was her second home. Her arms was ontop of her eyes, thus she could see nothing. George of course, would always do something to Katie whenever she was over. He laid laid down ontop of Katie and pulled her arm away from her eyes.

"Hiya, Kates."

Katie rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Hiya, Gingerhead."

The tips of George's ears went pink and gave her a kiss back on her forehead. Those were just friend kisses. For now.. Katie had a faint blush on her cheeks, but it was quite hard to pick up on.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh you know, I'm just being crushed by a Gingerhead." She smirked at him.

"Please, Bell. I'm not _that _heavy."

Katie crinkled her nose. She didn't like it when people called her Bell. She'd usually crinkle her nose if she didn't like something.

George knew she didn't like it when someone called her Bell. That nose crinkle was a sure pick up that she didn't like it.

"I mean, _Katie._" George gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled at him because he remembered why she crinkled her nose at times.

They kind of laid there in awkward silence. She turned off the song she was listening to, and put her iPod on the floor. Her green eyes met with his blue ones. They held eye contact and thought this was the perfect time to do something to him. She grabbed him by his arms and flipped them so that she was on top. "I win." She smirked.

George rolled her eyes. "Sure you do." She smiled and laid her head on his chest, as his arms wrapped around her. They stayed in that position and eventually fell asleep.

Fred came into the room and He stole Katie's iPod and took a picture of them to. Oh that picture would be out and about someday.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT! This is Chapter 2! This is how they act as best friends. I picture them like that. I don't know, I just do.<p> 


End file.
